evilconcarnefandomcom-20200214-history
Cameos In Other Media
This is a list of all the instances that Evil Con Carne or anything affiliated with that show has been cameoed, mentioned, or crossed over in any outside media. TV Shows The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *In "Little Rock of Horrors", General Skarr is one of the people whose brain was sucked out. This was before the he became a character on Billy and Mandy, making this a cameo. *In "Duck!" Hector, Boskov, Stomach, Cod Commando and General Skarr are all seen in a jail cell, having been victims of the farting duck. Hector yells "I'm not even on this stupid show anymore!", referencing to Evil Con Carne and Billy and Mandy becoming separate shows. *In "Keeper of the Reaper", Major Dr. Ghastly appears as one of the witnesses against Mandy. She describes her as "Cynical". *At the end of "Chicken Ball Z", Mandy bought Bunny Island from Hector, and became the new boss of Ghastly and General Skarr. *In "Skarred for Life", General Skarr moves into Endsville, making his first appearance as a recurring character on the show. The story of Evil Con Carne's in-universe downfall is explained, saying the organization was bought out by an entertainment company. *The episode "Company Halt" was a crossover episode between Evil Con Carne and The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy as well as the series finale of Evil Con Carne. *In "Billy Ocean", Cod Commando is seen on a ledge underwater holding up a sign that says, "remember me?" during a parody of "Under the Sea" *In "Hill Billy", Billy watches the Evil Con Carne episode, Gridlocked and Loaded". *"The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door" - In the end credits they are pictures of crossovers between random Cartoon Network shows. One of "Evil Camp Carne", an amalgamation of Camp Lazlo and Evil Con Carne. In it, Hector and Stomach were attached to Lazlo, Raj was dressed as General Skarr, and Clam was dressed as Major Doctor Ghastly. *In "Toys Will Be Toys", Pud'n has a chewed up plush doll of Boskov, with the Hector broken off and with Stomach being covered up behind the table. *In the credits "Druid, Where's My Car?", one of the things Billy threw up a tree was Major Dr. Ghastly. *In "Beware of the Undertoad", Hector, Boskov, and Stomach are seen on a desert island in a pile of "junk" *In "Fear and Loathing in Endsville", Billy and Mandy are watching a game show where the announcer tries to get the participants to guess the answer to "This show featured a bear with an evil brain attatched to it" with the answer obviously being Evil Con Carne. No one guessed it. *In "Just the Two of Pus", Hector was in a jar in the psychic's shop. Cod Commando.jpg|Cod Commando in Billy Ocean Major Dr. Ghastly keeperofthereaper.png|Ghastly in Keeper of the Reaper Multitud de descerebrados.png|General Skarr in Little Rock of Horrors junk.jpg|Hector and Boskov in Beware of the Undertoad 0I'mnotevenonthisstupidshow.jpg|''Duck'' "I'm not even on this stupid show anymore!" con carne tv.jpg|''Hill Billy'' twbt.jpg|''Toys Will Be Toys'' hector just the two of pus.jpg|''Just the Two of Pus'' MAD * In the episode "Once Upon a Toon" (a parody of Once Upon a Time) Hector, Boskov, and Stomach were seen in the group of other Cartoon Network characters trying to infiltrate the HeadQuarters of the mysterious figure trying to brainwash everybody. The Powerpuff Girls *In the episode Stray Bullet, a plush of Hector Con Carne can be seen behind Professor Utonium 11193330_394350967415356_6962394440056950972_n.jpg|The scene hhcppg.jpg|Close up and circled Games FusionFall *In FusionFall, The Stink Ray appears as an equipable weapon, and Hector appears as a hat. *There is a billboard in the game which features Hector Con Carne advertising a weapon store where they motto is "Everything must go ... KABOOM!!!" Punch Time Explosion *General Skarr appears as an assist, where he summons tanks labeled "HCC", clearly being the tanks from Evil Con Carne, with the initials standing for "Hector Con Carne". Hector_Helmet.png|Hector in Fusionfall as a hat Stink_Ray.png|The Stink Ray Skarr (Videojuego).png|Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Wii Skarr Sprite vencido.png|GBA Skarr (Punch Time Explosion).png|Punchtime Explosion Category:Other Media